


Hope to Be Good Enough

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dwarf/Hobbit Relationship(s), Future Fic, Gen, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is for a meme prompt from Meph that I had written a while ago, but had forgotten to post and found this evening while going through the docs in my google drive.</p><p>Hope you all enjoy it. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hope to Be Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mephestopheles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephestopheles/gifts).



> This one is for a meme prompt from Meph that I had written a while ago, but had forgotten to post and found this evening while going through the docs in my google drive.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it. :)

Quietly he sits in his chair before the hearth in Bag End each night, watching the fire crackle merrily. Part of him wonders if he’ll ever be good enough. Good enough for the nastier relatives of his family to leave him be. 

Leave his possessions and the beauty of his parent’s home alone.

Good enough that they wouldn’t hopefully try to declare him dead again the moment he left the borders of the Shire and take the home of his fauntlinghood for their own. He doesn’t doubt that they won’t try, which is he should perhaps make plans with his gardener, the nicer relatives of his family, and the Thain - who is also of family.

In the deepest part of his heart, he hopes that he can be good enough for Thorin’s people. For the Dwarves of Erebor. And perhaps to the Dwarves of the other seven kingdoms. Good enough that hopefully none of them will try to contest his claim to Thorin’s heart.

Good enough that they would hopefully accept him and willingly allow him to have a continued presence in Erebor. Accept that he was one of the Company who had followed Thorin on his decidedly mad quest into the wild for the Lonely Mountain.

One of his fingers brushed lightly against the letter sitting in his lap and everything settles in place inside his mind. Slowly he stands up with the letter in hand, his mind made up.

In the coming weeks, he will begin his return journey to Erebor and to Thorin. He will come home and stand strong at his King’s side, no matter the dangers of court intrigue that comes their way. In his heart, he is determined to face the dangers of the world as the side of his beloved and his friends.

He smiles slightly as he begins to look for his pack.

He’s coming home.


End file.
